


Скъпо дневниче

by sadreamer



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонг можеше да се закълне, че не се е записвал за това. Затова не можеше да разбере какво прави в килия заедно с още два съмнителни типа. Същите два типа, които му намигаха на всяка втора секунда, показвайки му два реда жълти зъби.<br/>Сбогом, анална девственост. Беше ми приятно да те познавам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Скъпо дневниче,

Започнах да мисля, че наистина имам нужда от професионална помощ. Защо ли? Защото днес рових в кошче за боклук, само за да изкарам пластмасовата бутилка минерална вода, която Кий изхвърли след края на лекцията. Това нямаше да е толкова зле, ако професора не се бе върнал за нещо и не ме бе заварил, тъкмо когато изкарвах полуизяден бургер. Двамата се вторачихме един в друг, аз напълно ужасен, а той напълно сащисан, и сякаш никой от двамата не можеше да реши какво да направи.

-Забравих си една от папките - каза най-накрая той и кимна към катедрата.

-Аз си изпуснах бургера. Тук. В кошчето - казах на свой ред и се изправих, за по убедително отхапвайки една хапка . Искрено се надявах да не завърша в болница до края на вечерта. -Ами аз ще тръгвам, закъснявам за следващата лекция.

Тъкмо си мислех, че ми се е разминало, когато гласа на възрастния ми професор ме спря.

-Младежо, не знам какво е социалното ти положение, но ако не си добре с финансите, малко по надолу по улицата в лява на университета има кухня за социални слаби хора - усмихна ми се мило той, а на ми се прииска да потъна в земята от срам. - На всеки се случва да има тежки моменти.

-Ами.. да.. Аз.. Много… Ами… Мило, да.. Ще тръгвам.. - измърморих, правейки стъпка назад към изхода.

-...и щом веднъж стъпиш дъното, не ти остава нищо друго освен да започнеш да се катериш нагоре - продължаваше да говори професора и за мой ужас, май нямаше намерение да спре в близкото бъдеще.

Наистина закъснях. С двадесет минути.

А и имам разстройство. 

Как това е живота ми?

 

12.11.2013г.

Скъпо дневниче,

Днес Кий ми се усмихна.

Добре де, не точно на мен, а на Темин, който беше зад мен, но сякаш бе към мен. За жалост на Оню, бях толкова зает да се любувам на най-прекрасната усмивка на света, че не го видях и бутнах таблата си храна в гърдите му.

Но пък бялата му риза изглеждаше много по веселяшко с червено петно от сос. Опитах се да му го обясня, но той не ми обърна внимание, крещейки нещо за малоумен, влюбен задник.

Той пък сякаш има правото да говори.

Преди да тръгне с Минхо, си счупи ръката като падна от втория етаж, докато наблюдаваше баскетболната тренировка на дългуча. Минхо бе първия, който стигна до него и този, който го закара до болницата. След две седмици бяха гаджета.

Колко ли боли от счупена ръка? Защото започвам да се замислям.

Отчаяните времена изискват отчаяни действия. 

Ах, нещата, които бих направил в името на любовта.

 

13.11.2013г.

Скъпо дневниче,

Днес видях пъпа на Кий. Малко и сладко и леко изпъкнало.. Беше се надигнал за да достигне един от по високите рафтове в библиотеката и аз не можех да откъсна очи...

И БАМ!

Стена.

Кой по дяволите ги е измислил.

Оню и гаджето му не спряха да се заливат от смях цял ден.

Да видим дали ще се смеят и когато ефекта от капките за спечване , които сложих в кафетата им, ги удари. Бяха ми останали от миналия път.

Кармата е кучка, кучки. Муахаха!

И отново, ПЪПА НА КИЙ!

Ах, имам материал за мастурбиране за следващите две седмици. Макар че май трябва да намаля тази си своя дейност. Хората започнаха да забелязват колко по мускулеста е дясната ми ръка от лявата.

 

15.11.2013г.

Скъпо дневниче,

ДНЕС ГОВОРИХ С КИЙ!  
ЦЕЛИ СЕДЕМ ДУМИ!  
Ли, да и ми дали се броят за думи, защото, ако е така, то ще са четири, но това няма значение, защото КИЙ ГОВОРИ С МЕН! ЛИЧНО С МЕН!

Случи се в лекцията за социално поведение. Стоях точно зад него и както винаги се наслаждавах на перфектния ъгъл под които бе отрязана косата му, представяйки си как обсипвам нежната кожа с целувки и Кий стене под мен ...

 

-Можеш ли да ми услужиш с химикал?

И мозъка ми буквално излетя през прозореца. Котешките очи на Кий се бяха появили пред мен толкова изненадващо, че дори нямах време да изтрие лигата, която се стичаше от единия ъгъл на устата ми. 

-ЪуДЪА - казах интелигентно аз и Кий вдигна въпросително вежда и преди да мога да се изложа повече, просто му подадох своята химикалка.

-Благодаря - каза Кий и се обърна.

-Браво, Казанова - прошепна в Оню, който бе седнал до мен - Следващия път може и да му кажеше нещо, което да не звучи като първи опит на шимпанзе да говори. И си изтрий лигата, в името на всичко свято. Божичко, прекалено жалък си дори и да ти се присмивам.

Игнорирах го, както обикновено, и се облегнах на двете си ръце, с блажена физиономия, опитвайки се да запомня точните думи, които ми каза Кий, и на начина по който се изви вратът му и леката червенина по бузите ми и това колко красиво се отразяваше светлината в очите му.

-Това е. Вече стигна дъното - промърмори завистника до мен, но игнор.

За жалост в края на лекцията, Темин заговори Кий и двамата се изнизаха от стаята, преди да мога да си поискам химикалката. Не че ми трябваше особено, но ЕХО, нов повод за разговор.

Да не забравя, трябва да добавя и Темин към черния списък.

Спестяванията ми ще отидат за наемни убийци.

Е, какво пък, веднъж се живее муахаха.

Трябва да поработя върху злия си смях. Звучи като воя на умиращо животно.

 

 

17.11.2013г.

Скъпо дневниче,

Вече няма смисъл да живея.

Кий си има ново гадже.

Казва се Топ (що за идиотско име е Топ? ) и е отвратително готин. А и баща му е един от деканите.

По висок е от мен с двадесет сантиметра и не носи очила. Сигурно не облича и два различни чорапа всяка сутрин.

Появиха се хванати под ръка в кафетерията.

 

Когато казах на Оню и Минхо, че ще се хвърля под някоя кола, те ме помолиха да не го правя. До университета имало мост от който мога да направя, без да спирам движението. Не трябвало да съм такъв егоист.

Определено нови приятели.

 

Мамка му, и спестяванията няма да ми стигнат.

Дали има и служба за наемни убийци за социално слаби хора?

 

20.11.2013г.

Скъпо дневниче,

Днес е най-щастливия ми ден! Освен това че ме скъсаха на един от изпитите, но на КОГО МУ ПУКА! КИЙ СЕ Е РАЗДЕЛИЛ С ТОП!

Когато Оню ми каза се изправих и започнаха да пея “Мама Миа”, и да кажем, че професорката по лингвистика на древните езици, изобщо не оцени музикалните ми възможности. Вероятно защото бяхме в лекцията и защото я прекъснах по средата на изречението. Всички ме гледаха сякаш съм откачил, но на мен НЕ МИ ПУКАШЕ!

Единствения минус бе че, Кий не се появи.

Но нищо, утре сигурно ще го направи и тогава ще настъпи моя миг.

-Това е най-тъпия план, който съм чувал някога - изсумтя Минхо, щом го споделих с тях, което беше грешка, но просто трябваше да го направя, а те бяха единствените двама в целия университет, който ме слушаха доброволно.

-Не ставай глупав, Минхо -скастри го Оню и аз му се усмихнах. Ето, че имало причина да сме най-добри приятели. - Имал и е къде по-тъпи.

Минхо се задави със сока си да се смее.

-Никаква покани за сватбата за вас - отсякох и натъпка едно от пържените ми картофчетата в устата си.

-Знаеш, че тези сватби не са разрешени, нали?

-Какво говориш, гей броковете са позволени от две години - сопнах се аз, сбърчил вежди.

-Те може и да са, но се съмнявам да ти позволят да се ожениш за дясната ти ръка - ухили се Оню и в този момент ми се прийска да го удуша с шала, който бе заметнал около врата си. - Все пак тя е единствената, която ти е пускала и честно казано бих заложил на нея, пред това Кий да ти обърне внимание.

-Хъм! - казах и демонстративно станах от масата, вирнал нос, Минхо вече давейки се от смях.

-Е, недей така! Погледни го от добрата страна, поне ще си сигурен, че никога няма да ти изневери! - развика се Оню след мен.

Заклевам се, че някой ден ще му го върна тъпкано. Проклето, пиле-маниак

___________________________________

Защо винаги има диария във фиковете ми? Май започвам да завързвам някакъв странен фетиш, якс...  
Фика ще има още една част, където на Джонг може и да му излезе късмета. Имам предвид с двамата затворници, не с Кий^^


	2. Chapter 2

23.11.2013г.

 

Скъпо дневниче,

Кий изчезна.

И отново съм в бездната.

-Изглеждаш така сякаш те е сгазил камион, но после си пролазил из под него и си дошъл на лекции - каза ми Оню, когато седнах на скамейката до него.

-Не знам какво щях да правя без милите ти забележки - отговорих вяло.

-Да живееш в с фалшивото чувство, че си готин или нещо такова - ухили се Оню и ме сръга в бедрата с лакът. Което вероятно го заболя повече от колко мен.

-Какво за бога, да не си сложил каменна риза от долу?!

-Да, Оню. Нарича се фитнес. Трябва и ти да пробваш някой ден.

-Няма начин! Минхо каза, че ме харесва пухкав.

-Да видим дали ще продължи да те харесва и когато започнеш да се търкаляш наляво-надясно.

-Ти си зъл.

-Иронично точно ти да ми го казваш, знаеш нали?

-Хъм! - извъртя демонстративно глава Оню и в този момент професора влезе, слагайки край на всички разговори.

Остатъка от деня премина по същия начин.

Но от Кий нямаше и следа.

 

24.11.2013г.

Скъпо дневниче,

Днес бе странен ден.

И под странен имам предвид факта, че Темин, най-добрия приятел на Кий, дойде и седна до мен в кафенето.

-Как е? - попита така сякаш сме си говорили всеки ден и просто подхваща разговора там от където сме го оставили вчера.

-Кое? - попитах тъпо и натъпках устата си със спагети. Започнах да се съмнявам, че мога да проведа нормален разговор с който и да е друг, освен Оню и Минхо. Което беше тъжно. Много тъжно. Защото те не правеха нищо друго освен да ми се подиграват.

Темин свъси вежди.

-Ами живота... Предполагам.

-Супер е. Просто по супер няма как да стане. Толкова е супер, че смятам да си купя червена мантия и да започна да извивам желязо с голи ръце - избълвах на един дъх и после си прехапах езика. Наистина си прекарах езика, не метафорично казано.

Темин избухна в смях.

След което каза, че има да връща книги и стана, изчезвайки в тълпата студенти.

-Какво си зяпнал така? - попита ме Минхо, когато се появиха с Оню пет минути по късно. И двамата бяха зачервени, косите им разрошени, а Оню имаше подозрително червено петно, което се подаваше от яката на ризата, която носеше. Поклатих глава. Тези бяха като зайци.

Защо и аз не бях като заек?

Защото си нямаш никой, ето защо.

-Темин седна до мен - заявих, отпивайки от портокаловия сок в картонена кутийка, за който бях напълно забравил.

-Горкичкия, вече взе и да халюцинира - завъртя глава Оню към гаджето си, имайки наглостта наистина да изглежда притеснен.

-Не ха-

–Малко съм объркан. - прекъсна ме Минхо. - Нали си влюбен в Кий?

-Намали малко децибелите, ако обичаш! Защо направо не вземеш мегафон и не се разходиш из кампоса, да го оповестиш навсякъде?! - изсъсках аз.

-Но ако си влюбен в Кий, защо халюцинираш за Темин?

-О, господи!Отказвам се! Понякога си мисля, че сте ми изпратени като наказание за минал грях! - вдигнах отчаяно ръце във въздуха.

 

–Ау, колко мило! - възкликна Оню и отхапа от ябълката, което изкара от пощенската си чанта. - Чуваш ли, мечо, ние сме наказание.

-Аргх! Вие..! - избухан и скочих от масата.

-Бас, че ще си промениш мнението, когато ти трябват записките ми! - разкрещя се Оню след мен.

Обърнах се и му показах среден пръст, игнорирайки любопитните погледи, отправени към мен.

Трябваше вече да са свикнали с драматичните ми излизания от кафетерията.

Дали не трябваше да използвам възможността и да попитам Темин къде е Кий?

Или щеше да е прекалено очевидно.

Аз като цяло си бях прекалено очевиден за всичко.

Така или иначе, над бездната се появи слънце.

Сега, ако намеря и стълба.

 

27\. 11. 2013г.

Скъпо дневниче.

I am walking on sunshine, woah~

Видях Кий в университета.

Каза, че имал проблеми в семейството и му се наложило да се върне до родния си град.

Е, не го каза на мен, но както се досещаш вече съм станал експерт в това да се промъквам незабелязано.

Споменах ли, че си е боядисал косата черна? И че носи най-сладките кръгли очила , който някога бях виждал!

-Прилича на азиатската версия на Хари Потър - изцепи се Минхо, на обедната почивка, където за разнообразие бяхме решили да отидем до едно от близките ресторанчета наблизо. - Липсва му само белега.

-Върни си думите назад! - възкликнах скандализиран, Моят Кий да прилича на Хари Потър?!

-О, я стига. Не ми казвай, че не си забелязал - завъртя очите си Минхо.- Черна коса, кръгли очила. Остават белега и зелените контактни лещи.

-Може да е просто случайност - защитих голяма си любов аз, опитвайки се да отрежа телешката си пържола, за което май ще ми трябваше трион.

-Да, както е случайност, че винаги сядаш зад него - ухили се Минхо.

-Ами по близо е до катедрата, имам проблеми със слуха - дадох напълно логично обяснение, но двамата от среща вдигнаха идентично съмнително едната си вежда. Уооа, това беше леко зловещо. - Отзад няма места. А и е по-близо до прозорците. Зрението не ми е добре. Ох, мамка му, добре де. Признавам.

-Виж, защо просто не го поканиш на среща. Какво е най-лошото, което може да се случи? - попита Оню, размахвайки вилицата пред мен. Отдръпнах се настрана. Оню и остри предмети обикновено беше равно на посещение в спешното отделение.

-Да видим, най-лошото - казах, правейки се че мисля, търкайки несъществуващата си брада.- Чакай малко! Сетих се. Да ми откаже, например.

-Едва ли, ще е по-зле от положението в което си сега - коментира Минхо, ръката която беше на сепарето, спускайки се върху раменете на Оню. Добре, признавам си. Двамата наистина бяха сладка двойка. Но по скоро щях да позволят да ме изтезават, отколкото да им го призная. - Бъркаш в кошчета за боклук, промъкваш се, блъскаш се в стени, подслушваш чужди разговори-

-Добре, добре. Ако има нужда от лист на тема за това колко съм жалък ще се обадя първо на теб - махнах с ръка раздразнен. Минхо ми се ухили в отговор. - Работата е там, че когато съм пред него, не мога да кажа и две думи без езика ми да се заплете и да прозвуча като пълен идиот.

-Ти по принцип си си пълен идиот, така че на твое място не бих се притеснявал много за тая част - каза замислено Оню и се гушна към Минхо. Гррр. Не стига, че ме обижда, ами и тика перфектната си връзка в лицето. - Повечето хора биха те посъветвали да бъдеш себе си, но моя съвет е определено не бъди себе си.

-А кой да бъда?

-Брад Пит?

-Мразя Брад Пит - измърморих.

-Мисля че бъркаш омразата със завист, приятелю.

-А ти бъркаш, че ми пука за мнението ти.

-Много жалко, защото само с моето разполагаш.

-Не заслужавам приятели като вас - промърморих, опитвайки се да сдъвча хапка от подметката, исках да кажа пържолата си.

Следобед имах още една лекция с Кий и настроението ми отново се повдигна. Дори успях да игнорирам завъртането на очи, което правеше Оню на всеки десет секунди, когато забеляза, че не обръщам внимание на лекцията, а вместо това се опитвам да направя тайно снимка на врата на Кий безшумно.

Носеше бял потник, с огромен пуловер, който разкриваше едното му рамо и правеше положението в дънките ми доста напечено. Добре че успях да скрия ерекцията си с чантата си. Туко виж някой си помислил, че имам странен фетиш към естествените науки, а това определно исках да избегна при възможност.

 

29\. 11. 2013г.

Скъпо дневниче,

Случиха се толкова много неща, но най-важното е че утре ИМАМ СРЕЩА С КИЙ!!!!!!

А и досие имам вече.

И

Добре от къде да започна.

Всичко се случи вчера, когато излизах от мъжката тоалетна и забелязах две фигури, които спореха ожесточено на няколко метра от мен. Успях да позная Топ, но не и другото момче , което жестикулираше ожесточено, оставаше в гръб.

-Не си мисли, че ще оставя нещата така, малка кучка такава! - разкрещя се Топ и това грабна вниманието ми. Върнах се в тоалетната и застанах до прага, така че да остана незабелязан. - Съсипа репутацията ми!

-Просто казах истината, а тя е че задник, влюбен в себе си и мислещ, че всички други са създадени за да могат да ти се възхищават - каза познат глас с ледени нотки и сърцето ми прескочи няколко удара. Това беше Кий.

-И защо тръгна с мен, ако си мисли така?! Не съм те карал на сила!

-Защото не обичам да вярвам на слухове, но в твоя случай се оказаха напълно верни.

-Ще си платиш за думите си, запомни го!

-О, да. Единствения начин по който да решаваш проблемите си е със сила, нали Топ? - отряза го Кий и на мен ми се прииска да не го беше правил. Нещо ми подсказваше, че нещата много скоро ще станат грозни. - И после великия ти чичо оправя всичко. Презирам хора като теб!

-Друго говореше докато те чуках, нали?

Побеснях. За момент забравих, че Топ бе два пъти по голям от мен. Забравих и, че чичо му е декана и ако искаше може да направи така, че да ме изгони. Единственото важно, бе че е обидил момчето, в което бях влюбен от година.

Изскочих от тоалетната и с няколко широки стъпки се озовах до тях, заставайки застъпнически пред Кий, който изглеждаше не по-малко изненадан от Топ.

-Вземи си думите обратно - казах студено и твърдо.

Топ бързо се съвзе от изненадата си и на устните му се извиха в ехидна усмивка.

-Колко си бърз, Кий. Вече си имаш нова секс играчка?

-Виж, това не те засяга - каза Кий и ръката му се озова на рамото ми. Дори в такава ситуация, допира му ме накара да потръпна. - Тръгни си преди да си пострадал.

-Защо не го послушаш, загубеняко - обади се и Топ, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си, солидните мускули изпъквайки под фланелката, която носеше. - Не искаш да прекараш вечерта в спешното, нали?

-Не се притеснявай, ще ти правя компания - думите се изплъзнаха пред да мога да ги скрия и следващото което осъзнах, бе че лежа на пода, а в брадичката ми избухна вълна от болка.

-Какво ми си мислиш, че правиш?! -развика се Кий и се опита да дръпне надвеселия се над мен, Топ, дърпайки го рамото.

На Топ това изглежда изобщо не му хареса защото изръмжа и бутна грубо Кий в стена, който изохка тихо, когато тялото му срещна твърдата повърхност.

Изръмжах на свой ред и се изправих толкова бързо, че хванах неподготвен Топ и възползвайки се от това, замахнах с юмрук уцелвайки носа му с всичка сила. Друго момче извика като ранено животно и държейки се за вече стабилно кървящия си нос, клекна ка земята квичейки като ранено прасе. Щях да остана и да се насладя на гледката, но знаех, че Топ няма дълго да стой така. Затова грабнах замаяния Кий и го повлякох надолу по коридора, където бяха стъпалата.

-Ти си напълно луд, знаеш ли? - попита ме задъхано Кий, докато прескачахме по няколко стълби наведнъж.

-Не можех да го оставя да ти говори така! - възкликнах.

Бяхме стигнали до първия етаж и аз се шмугнах през аварийния изход, стискайки ръката на Кий в своята, сякаш страхувайки се, че мога да го изгубя, ако я пусна. Озовахме се в задния двор на университета, при контейнерите с боклука и мястото, където идваха камионите, които носеха провизиите за кухнята.

За мое разочарование, Кий се измъкна от хватката ми и с уморена въздишка седна на една от стъпалата.

-Топ няма да остави нещата така и макар да съм ти благодарен, че ме защити, не биваше да се месиш - каза той след кратко, но неловко мълчание.

-Ще се оправя някак си - казах, макар че имах предчувствието, че мен ще оправят. Естествено не исках да развалям първия си нормален разговор с Кий, с факта, че бях на път да се изпусна в гащите, при мисълта че, бившото му гадже може да ме сравни със земята/

Сигурен бях, че това нямаше да го впечатли особено.

-Името ти е Джонгюхн, нали? - попита ме Кий и бузите му се обагриха в червено, когато го погледнах изненадано. Беше още по-красив, когато бе засрамен.

-Да, но приятелите ме наричат Джонг - казах и се усмихнах, търкайки задната част на тила си с ръка.

-Е, Джонг? Какво ще кажеш да се видим утре вечер? - предложи нехайно Кий и ченето ми удари земята.

Или Топ ме удари по-силно от колкото си бях мислил и сега бях в кома или Кий наистина ме бе поканил на среща.

-Като на среща ли? - попитах за да се уверя.

-Няма проблем, ако не искаш - притесни се изведнъж Кий. - Просто забрави какво съм казал.

-Не! - извиках и Кий подскочи. - Имам предвид, съгласен съм.

Лицето на Кий се отпусна и малка усмивка украси устните му. В котешките очи припламна нещо, което не можах да опиша точно, но накара сърцето ми да забие в гърдите ми лудо. Кий изхлузи от рамото си чантата, която носеше и изкара и тетрадка и химикална, написа нещо и скъса листчето, подавайки ми го.

-Това е номера ми. За всеки случай - каза той и аз поех хартийката, така както първия човек, който е поел огъня от Прометей. - Обади ми се довечера.

-Да. Аз.. Естествено - избръщолевих на един дъх, усещайки се така сякаш летя в облаците.

Кий слезе по стъпалата и се приближи до мен. Едва тогава забелязах, че всъщност сме почти еднакви на ръст. Наведе глава напред леко и докосна устните си до бузите ми.

-Това е за преди малко. - прошепна той, гласа му правейки странни неща със стомаха ми - Ще чакам обаждането ти.

След това се отдалечи а аз останах с отворена уста, стиснал бележката му с номера му в ръката си.

-Не исках да се меся, младежо, но май скоро не са ти пускали, ако си толкова сащисан от една целувка по бузата - каза някой зад мен и аз се обърнах рязко. Един от готвачите бе клекнал на земята, пушейки цигара.

-Вие от кога сте там?

-От достатъчно време за да разбера, че здравата си хлътнал - усмихна се мило готвача. - Но той наистина е красиво, малко нещо.

-Да, а аз наистина трябва да тръгвам - казах неловко и направих стъпка назад.

-Нека не те спирам - кимна ми готвача.

Като говорим за неловки срещи.

 

-Страхотна новина за Кий, но мисля, че няма да оживееш достатъчно дълго за да отидеш на срещата - побърза да смаже радостта ми както винаги Оню, опъвайки се на дивана. Понече да сложи краката си отгоре мен, но бързо му дадох да разбере, че аз не съм Минхо.

Бях се самопоканил в малкия апартамент, който родителите на Оню му бяха купили. Най-добрия ми приятел често се оплакваше, че дори не може да стой изправен, а банята и тоалетната му били общи, но бързо млъкваше, когато изтъквах, че живея в стаичка два на два с още едно момче, което не бе особен фен на баните, смятайки че личната е хигиена е ненужна приумица на новото време. И това го казваше докато си махаше мъхчета от пъпа. Не ме разбирай погрешно, Джун не е лошо момче. Просто миризливо. А в някои страни това беше по-лошо.

-Просто ще го избягвам. Сигурно скоро ще забрави - предположих с надежда.

-Че си му разкървил носа ли? Едва ли.

-Винаги мога да сменя името си и да боядисам косата си - казах, отпивайки от чая, който Оню ми беше направил.

-Не мисля, че ще помогне, но нищо не ти пречи да пробваш - намигна ми Оню. Бе с онези стари очила, който за нищо на света не би сложил пред Минхо, дори и това да означаваше, да се мъчи с лещи, които не се понасяха добре от очите му. Затова повече от времето в университета, изглеждаше така , сякаш е на ръба на това да се разплаче. - Кога ще се обадиш на Кий?

-Като се прибера.

-Ами Джун?

-Довечера ще се събират с отбора му по стратегическо мислене?

-Стратегическо мислене? Какво по-дяволите е това?

-Не знам, но не ме и интересува, щом няма да го има - повдигнах рамене. Размърдах се на мястото си и усетих, че съм седнал на нещо твърдо. Надигнах се леко и бръкнах измежду възглавниците и изкарах нещо розово. Нещо дълго, дебело и розово.

И на батерии.

С Оню се вторачихме в предмета и двамата занемели.

-Оню - казах спокойно.

-Да?

-Това вибратор ли е?

-Да?

Пуснах го и нещото тупна на земята, изведнъж започвайки да се движи, издавайки гаден жужащ звук. Все едно бях отрязал опашката на гущер. Само че дадената опашка на гущер беше много на ти с някои вътрешни страни на Оню. Изправих се.

-Къде отиваш? - попита Оню.

Интересното беше, че и двамата не откъсвахме поглед от въртящия се розов вибратор на земята.

-Да повърна. И да си отрежа пръстите. В тази последователност.

Оню кимна сякаш това, което казах беше напълно нормално.

-Гледай да не изцапаш мивката.

-Ще се опитам.

-И може ли да не говорим за това? Никога.

-Напълно съгласен.

 

След като повърнах (отказах се от това да си режа пръстите защото после щеше да ми е трудно да се обадя на Кий) се запътих към общежитията. Но не успях да стигна до стаята си. Защо ли?

Защото ме арестуваха пред входа.

Двамата полицай се приказваха тихо, застанали отстрани. Присъствието им изобщо не ме учуди. При нас често се налагаше органите на реда да уреждат спорове и други подобни. Задминах ги и посегнах към дръжката на вратата, когато някой каза името ми.

-Ким Джонгхюн?

Обърнах се и срещнах погледа на по-младите полицай, който ме гледаше студено.

-Да?

-Дойдохме за да ви арестуваме.

-Моля?! - възкликнах, докато по-възрастния полицай мина отзаде ми и за мой ужас събра китките ми за да може да им сложи белезници. -За какво?!

-Имате право да запазите мълчание. Всичко, което кажете, може да се използва срещу вас в съда - продължи младия полицай отегчено. - Ако не можете да си позволите защитник, ще ви бъде назначен служебен такъв.

Това наистина ли го казваха? Мислех че е само реплика в “Местопрестъплението: Маями”.

-За какво ме арестувате? Поне това нямам ли правото да знам? - попитах, гласа ми преминавайки във фалцет. Може би бях леко истеричен, но никой не можеше да ме вини, нали? Все пак това бе първия ми арест.

-За побой върху лицето Чой Сеунгхюн.

-Кой? - попитах объркано. После ми просветна. Сеунгхюн. Истинското име на Топ.- Станала е огромна грешка.

-Да знаеш, колко често го чуваме - поклати глава възрастния мъж, насочвайки ме към полицейската кола , паркирана малко по надолу по улицата.

-Не, наистина е станала грешка - настоях аз. - Беше при самозащита.

-Запази версията си за участъка - посъветва ме по-младия полицай. - Тази вечер ще я прекараш зад решетките.

-Джонг?

Полицаите и аз се обърнахме към Джун, което бе спрял на една крачка

-Да разбирам ли че довечера няма да изхвърлиш боклука?

Идиот. Пълен.

За Джун говоря.

Полицаите ме набутаха в колата и след двадесет минути бяхме вече в участъка. След един часов разпит, където трябваше да повтарям отново и отново едно и също нещо, накрая решиха, че може и да е било при самозащита. Но им трябвало показанията и на другия свидетел.

-Ще те затворим в килия, но няма страшно, момчета, които ще ти правят компания не са толкова зле - каза съвсем нов полицай с брада тип катинар. Него го харесах много повече от колкото другите двама. - Прибираме ги през седмица.

Вървяхме по дълъг и тесен коридор, разминавайки се с други служители на реда, които кимаха в поздрав за на моя предводител.

-Ами това... Е много успокоително - казах пребледнял най-накрая.

-Спокойно, не са дилъри на дрога или сводници. Само дребни кражби и някой друг побой - продължи брадатия полицай и в този момент ми се прииска просто да млъкне. - Обадихме се на този Кий и той каза, че ще е тук до час. Така че няма да си дълго с Акулите.

-Акулите? - повторих ужасено.

-Да, наричаме ги така, защото са направили нещо със зъбите си и изглеждат остри.

-Не може ли да съм в самостоятелна килия - казах умолително, готов да падна на колене.

Какво? Къде е отишла в мъжката ми гордост?

Не знам. Но знаех къде няма да отиде. При Акулите.

-Това да не ти е хотел, хлапе? Я се стегни малко - скастри ме офицер Янг. - А и това са само няколко часа. Какво толкова може да стане за толкова кратко време?

-Да ме накълцат на парчета и да ме скрият под матрака?

-Хаха, забавен си, харесваш ми - тупна ме по рамото полиция. Бяхме стигнали до края на тесния коридор и преминавайки през една двойна врата се озовахме в ‘пандизното отделение’. Полицая продължи напред и пред очите ми се изнизаха всички празни килии към които гледах с копнеж. Но, не тази, пред която спряхме, определено не беше празна. Напротив, беше много, много пълна. - Хей, момчета. Водя в компания. Бъдете мили с него. За първи път му е.

Неподходящия подбор на думи си е неподходящ подбор на думи.

Единия от двата типа, прилични повече на горили, отколкото на хора, се ухили и сръга себеподобния си приятел, сочейки ме с очи.

-Не може ли да ме заключите в тоалетната? - попитах и полицая се засмя, вадейки от джоба си връзка с ключове. - И килер става. Не съм претенциозен.

-Бъди мъж, хлапе - каза ми Янг и след едно после потупване (което почти ме изпрати на земята, този мъж май не си знаеше силата) и сваляйки белезниците ми, ме избута вътре, заключвайки отново вратата. – Ако има нещо викай. Ще те чуем. Вероятно.

И просто така, подсвирквайки си се отдалечи.

Преглътнах и се обърнах към двамата мъже, правейки опит да се усмихна, но по вероятно изглеждайки като животно преди заколение.

-Е, приятно местенце си имате тука - казах и размахах ръка към единственото легло, което което бе приковано към стената с вериги и тоалетната чиния поставена в ъгъла.

-Да, аз избрах мебелите - намигна ми едната от горилите. Тип подстриган нула номер, облечен в бял потник ( добре де, вероятно някога е бил бял, сега вече бе жълт с бели петна) и долнище с военна шарка. - Винаги са ми казвали, че имам усет за вътрешно мебелиране.

Изджавках фалшив смях, навеждайки се за да се потупам по колената, за по достоверно.

Мисия ‘Запази топките на мястото им’ бе в сила.

-Защо не дойдеш да седнеш на леглото - каза другата горила, усмихвайки ми се с усмивка, която вероятно щеше да ме преследва в кошмарите ми до края на живота ми. Макар и да бе облечен по добре от другаря си (неговата бяла тениска поне си личеше, че е бяла), определено изглеждаше по-заплашителен.

-Ами аз не си падам много по сядането - запелтечих, притискайки се към ледените решетки зад мен.

-Не думай. Но ще ни обидиш, ако не го направиш - намръщи се престорено той. - Родителите ти не са ли те възпитали?

Поклатих глава ужасено и накарах треперещите си крака да помръднат, отивайки към леглото.

Два часа по-късно.

-Значи това било. Винаги съм се чудел защо коричката на кекса не ми се получава толкова хрупкава, колкото на другите хора. - каза Йо и галейки замислено брадичката си. Той поне имаше брада с която да го прави. - Моята започва да се троши веднага щом я изкарам от фурната.

-Това е защото бързаш да го режеш - поклати глава Джае, който бе типа с жълтата тениска. Познай какво, оказа се, че наистина е жълта. - Имаш търпението на малко дете.

-Точно ти ли ми го казваш? Господин трета степен изгаряне на пръсти, защото пуйката ти миришела, че е готова.

-Имам много остро обоняние, наследил съм го от баща си, които го е насле-

-От дядо си, който го е наследил от неговия баща и така докато не стигнем до зората на човешкото съществуване - прекъсна го Йо и ми кимна и аз избухнах в смях. - Ако го оставиш да говори за това, няма да му видиш края скоро.

-Това беше грубо. Ти си груб - нацупи се Джае и гледката на коравия мъж с нацупени устни предизвика нова вълна от смях в мен. - И Джонг е груб. Всички сте груби.

-Друго говориш, когато сме в спалнята - намигна му Йо.

-Не пред хлапето, Йо - скастри го Джае.

Дам, точно така. Двама ходеха от пет години. И изобщо не бяха толкова страшни, колкото изглеждаха. Забележка. Никога не съди хората по външния им вид. И по това колко кражби са извършели.

-Радвам се, че се запознах с вас момчета - казах, надигайки се за да протегна ръце нагоре. Бях се схванал от дългото стоене на едно място. - Наистина сте готини.

-Младото поколение ни мисли за готини, чу ли Джае? - ухили се Йо, който бе седнал на земята по турски, твърдейки че там му е по-добре.

Джае отвори уста за да отговори, но точно тогава се чуха стъпки и тримата скочихме, тъкмо когато полицай Янг се показа, с широка усмивка.

-Свободен си, хлапе.

Защо всички тук ме наричаха хлапе?

Кимнах и се обърнах към новите си приятели за да се сбогувам.

-Запомни ли номерът ми? - попита ме Джае.

-До последната цифра.

-Ако имаш проблеми с онзи Топ само ни се обади. Утре сигурно ще пуснат и нас.

-Непременно. Но така или иначе ще го направя. Искам да пробвам кекса ти, Йо - казах и изведнъж се намерих в прегръдките на огромния мъж.

-Такова сладурче си - каза ми той, няколко счупени ребра по-късно.- Онзи Кий ще загуби, ако не го разбере.

-Чао, Джонгхюн и не забравяй, че можеш да разчиташ на нас - подаде ми ръка Джае и аз стиснах.

Излезнах от килията и полицаят заключи вратата след мен и след едно последно махване Йо и Джае изчезнаха от погледа ми.

-Казах ти, че няма да е толкова лошо, нали? - попита ме офицер Янг.

-Бяхте прав.

-Де и жената ми да казваше това толкова лесно - въздъхна възрастния мъж.

След половин час попълване на документи най-накрая ме пуснаха.

За моя изненада отвън освен Оню и Минхо, ме чакаше Кий.

Както и да е, Оню беше първия който се хвърли към мен.

-Добре ли си? - попита той загрижено, оглеждайки ме така, сякаш очакваше някоя част от мен да липсва. - На са ти направили нищо, нали?

-Имам предвид освен изнасилването и побоя ли? Не - казах сериозно и очите Оню се уголемиха комично. Това ми бе достатъчно и не издържайки повече избухна в смях, дори не трепвайки когато Оню ми заби един в рамото.

-Такъв си задник! Наистина се притеснявахме за теб!

-Знам, знам. Извинявай - казах бършейки очите си от сълзите, които бяха потекли. Погледа ми попадна на Кий, което стоеше страни от нас и изглеждаше некомфортно. Свъсих вежди.

-Той потвърди всичко казано от теб - обясни Минхо, когато видя накъде гледам. - Затова те пуснаха толкова по бързо.

Усмихнах се в благодарност на Минхо и се отправих към Кий, спирайки на две крачки пред него.

-Благодаря - казах просто, играейки с ципа на якето си.

-Затова, че заради мен те арестуваха? - попита Кий и гласа му потрепери. - Не трябва да ми благодариш, а да ме мразиш.

-Никога не бих могъл да те мразя, Кий - отговорих сериозно, другото момче надигайки изненадано очите си. - А и те ни си ме карал да се меся. Направих го по собствена воля. И бих го направил пак ако-

Кий ме прекъсна с целувка, толкова неочаквана, колкото и желана. От гърдите ми забълбука смях и скоро отлепихме устни и смеейки се щастливо, споделяйки дъха си. Кий бе увил ръце около врата ми, а аз бях сложил моите около кръста му и не можех да си представя по съвършен момент от този.

Отстрани, Минхо и Оню подсвиркваха, но ние не им обръщахме никакво внимание, потънали в собствения си свят.

-Имаш ли си на идея от колко време си падам по теб, Джонгхюн? - попита ме Кий.

-Казах му, но той никога не ме слуша - чух познатия глас н а Оню.

-Падаш си по мен!? - възкликнах. - Не може да бъде, щях да забележа, ако-

-не беше пълен идиот- довърши вместо мен Оню.

-Но ако си падал по мен, защо тръгна с Топ? - попитах объркан.

Кий въздъхна и понече да дръпне ръцете си, но аз не му позволих, придърпвайки още по-близо до себе си.

-Защото си мислех, че не ме харесваш и предположих, че единствения начин да те забравя е като си намеря друг. Грешен избор, предполагам.

-Как е възможно да си си помислил такова нещо?! -възкликнах. - Дори бърках в кошчето за боклук заради теб!

-Какво си правил?

-Искам да кажа, бих бръкнал в помийната яма на живота заради теб - поправих се бързо.

-Много гладко, Джонг - обади се отново Оню и това преля чашата.

-Затваряй си устата преди аз да ти я затворя Лий Джинки! - срязах го.

-Кой е Лий Джинки? - попита объркан Минхо.

-Един много мълчалив познат - каза Оню и взе да го бута към седянката с таксита. - Хайде, да ги оставим насаме.

-Но тъкмо стана интересно - запротестира Минхо, но Оню поклати глава и продължи да го бута, двойката скоро изчезвайки в едно такси.

-Имаш странни приятели - коментира Кий в ухото ми.

-Не знаеш дори и половина - засмях се аз.

-Но ще го науча - прошепна Кий, очите не потъвайки едни в други. - Искам да науча всичко за теб, Джонгхюн.

Последва най-прекрасната, клиширана целувка, за която можех някога да си мечтая.

И така да обобщим.

Топ ме удари, аз му счупих носа, Кий ме целуна по бузата, имах близка среща с розовия вибратор на Оню, арестуваха, затвореха ме в една килия с две горили, които се оказа много мили хора и накрая....

И накрая получих всичко, за което някога бях мечтал.

Всъщност, нямам нищо против да мина през всичко изброено, ако крайния резултат се повтори.


	3. Chapter 3

Сериозно обмислям това дали да не си сменя името и да се преместя да живея някъде в Аляска. 

 

Днес бе първата (и много вероятно последна) ми среща с Кий. Имах перфектния план и нищо не можеше да се объркам, затова съвсем естествено всичко се обърка. 

 

\- Трябва да му купиш цветя. - посъветва ме Оню, докато даваше на Мино от своите картофки. - На първата среща винаги трябва да се носят цветя. 

 

\- Да, ако е момиче. - изсумтя Минхо, докато дъвчеше поредното картофче. 

 

\- Какво искаш да кажеш ‘ако е момиче’? - обърна се към него Оню, с онази физиономия. 

 

О, боже, понякога наистина съм благодарен, че съм се родил на тази земя. Подпрях брадичката на двете си ръце, с физиономията на дете при първата му визита в Дисниленд.

 

\- Ами…. А-аз… Обратното на това, което ти имаше предвид? - запелтечи Минхо, хапката изглежда, засядайки в гърлото му. 

 

– Искаш ли вода? - попитах сладко, но бях игнориран. 

 

\- Интересно какво имаше предвид тогава, защото до колкото не ме лъже паметта, ти ми подари цветя, когато излязохме за първи път. - сряза го Оню, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си в същия момент в който лицето на Минхо пребледня с още един тон. - Да имаш нещо да ми казваш? 

 

\- Интересно как може да те обърка. - обадих се. - Имам предвид момичета определено нямат някои израстъци там долу. Освен ако не са напълно момичета. Божичко, Оню, да бе да имаш да ми казваш нещо?!

 

Оню се извърна бавно към мен и смеха ми замря. 

 

\- Ще те убия. С вилица. 

 

\- Добре, знаете ли какво, сетих че имам да връщам книги. - изправих се бавно, опитвайки се да не правя рязки движения, които биха привлекли вниманието на някои много ядосани хора в момента.

 

Слава Богу, най-добрия ми приятел ми беше обърнал гръб и изпепеляваше с очи гаджето си. Горкия нещастник, не беше чак толкова лошо момче. Ще си го спомням с добро. 

 

***

 

До следобеда бях в състояние на бавно градираща паника, която унищожаваше всеки наченък на разум и ме връщаше стремително надолу по евулюционната стълбица, що се отнасяше до мозъчен капацитет и използването му. 

 

\- Нямам какво да облека! - ревях в телефоната слушалка, докато се тъпчех с парче от ‘Сникърс’, което бях открил в един стар чифт дънки. Беше леко побеляло, но стомаха ми нямаше против, а и мотото ми относно храна бе ‘щом не е зелено и няма буболечки, значи става за ядене’. - Нищичко! Кий дали ще забележи, ако отида с чувал? Имам предвид модата става все по-странна през последните години и той си пада по мода и може да реши, че е някаква изчанчена дизайнерска дреха, нали? 

 

\- Джонгхюн?-Оню звучеше разсеяно и се почудих какво по-дяволите прави там. 

 

\- Да?

 

\- Как успяваш да се облечеш сутрин без чужда помощ? 

 

\- Никак. Скайп връзка с майка ми всяка сутрин в седем. 

 

\- Искрено се надявам да се шегуваш. 

 

\- Естествено. - засмях се аз нервно и метнах опаковката на десертчето към кошчето, което естествено не улучих, но пък винаги със смятал, че купчинка боклук придава чар на една стая. - Но наистина си нямам какво да облека, а ми остава три часа!

 

\- Спокойно, просто си сложи онези бели дънки и тениска, която поне малко да прилича на чиста. 

 

\- Да, много забавно.

 

\- Не, сериозно. Как проверяваш дали са чисти дрехите, като ги подушваш? - 

 

\- Не…- кратък размисъл. - Да…? Но този метод ми върши работата от както се помня така че... Какъв беше този звук? 

 

Мълчание. 

 

\- Оню?

 

\- Да?

 

\- Мино с теб ли е? 

 

\- Ами.. да? 

 

\- И какво прави? 

 

\- Седи?

 

\- Къде? 

 

\- Пред мен? 

 

\- Мисля, че вече мога да се оправя сам. - промърморих и натиснах бутона за края на разговора. Чувствах се омърсен. Нови приятели, определено нови приятели. 

 

Така или иначе последвах съвета на Оню и сложех белите дънки със син плетен пуловер, за който след щателен и внимателен оглед (добре де, подуших го, сякаш само аз го правя) реших, че е достатъчно чист за целта. Малко гел и едно огледало, и прическата ми беше готова. Взех захвърления си телефон и натиснах страничното копче. До срещата оставаше един час. 

 

Планът бе прост. 

 

Пицария, а после разходка из ледената градина с фигури, която бяха направили в градския парк.

 

Входната врата се хлопна и извърнах главата си, срещайки развеселения поглед на Джун. 

 

\- Човече, дори не знаех, че имаш толкова много дрехи. - ухили се той, кимайки към купчината от разнообразни парцали. 

 

\- Нито пък аз. - промърморих и седнах на въртящия се стол до бюрото ми. 

 

\- Изглеждаш добре, ако се притесняваш за това. 

 

\- Толкова добре, че би ми скочил. - попитах с надежда. Джун бе най-големият мачо, който познавах. Ако той ми скочеше, значи Кий нямаше никакъв шанс. 

 

\- Не, дори и да си последния мъж на земята. - изпрати ми целувка той и се шмугна в малката ни баня. 

 

\- Ти си най-лошия съквартирант. - извиках след него. 

 

-Поне нямам досие! 

 

\- Просто ми завиждаш!

 

\- Познаваш ме толкова добре!

 

Чу се звука от душа и това сложи край на спора. Въздъхнах. Решавайки, че нямам нервите да стоя повече на едно място, грабнах ключовете, портмонето и телефона си. Сложих си солидна доза от любимия парфюм и навлякох якето си, заставайки първо на единия, после на другия крак за обуя кецовете си, надявайки се да не завали отново. 

 

\- Тръгвам! - извиках за последен път и ми се стори, че чувам ‘късмет’ в отговор, но не можех да бъда много сигурен, звукът на течаща вода прекалено силен. Метнах един поглед в огледалото в тясното антре и се изнизах навън, опитвайки да изгоня от главата си, сценария в който Кий се влюбва в келнера и двамата отлитат щастливи към залеза. 

 

Навън ме посрещна студена нощ и за момент съжалих, че не си бях сложил по-дебелото яке. Апартамента на Кий беше на петнадесет минути път и когато стигнах там, установих, че все още има няколко минути преди срещата. Сега, въпроса бе дали да звънна на вратата по-рано или да изчакам отвън.

 

\- Е, изглежда не само аз съм нямал търпение. 

 

Обърнах се рязко на пети и наистина, в цялото си великолепие зад мен бе застанал Кий. Опитах се да не бъде толкова явно, че го оглеждам (под това имам предвид да не ми изскочи вълска глава и да започна да вия), отваряйки няколко пъти устата си като риба на сухо. 

 

\- Изглеждаш страхотно. - усмихна ми се Кий, и уоаа, това беше моята част! 

 

\- Ти също! - побързах да върна комплимента. 

 

Последва   
леко неловка тишина,през която Кий ме гледаше очаквателно, а аз се чудех какво по дяволите следваше да направя. Според онлайн наръчника, който бях гледал, трябваше да подам ръка на ‘дамата си’ и да и отваря вратата на колата. Но имаше два малки проблема.1. Кий не беше много дама или поне беше дама, която пишкаше права и 2. нямах кола. Пицарията беше наблизо, затова нямаше нужда да хващаме такси. 

 

-..тръгваме? 

 

\- Моля? - попитах объркано. Супер, страхотно първо впечатление правиш Джонгхюн Ким. Продължавай така и няма да стигнете дори до главната улица.

 

\- Попитах дали не искаш да тръгваме. - погледна ме объркано Кий. - Малко ми е студено. 

 

\- Искаш ли якето ми. - казах и направих гримаса. Никакви романтични филми с Оню повече. 

 

\- Изкушавам се да приема, колкото и клиширано да звучи. - засмя се Кий. - Но не. Не искам срещата ми да   
още в самото начало. 

 

От там нататък нещата малко се пооправиха и стигнахме до заведението без никакви инциденти (очаквах от небето да започнат да валят пиана, зомби апокалипсис или просто нещо), обсъждайки един от професорите, който бе решил да си боядиса косата в червено. 

 

\- Прилича на морков. - изсумтя Кий и кимна благодарно, когато задържах вратата отворена за да може да мине. - Не знам кой му е казал, че този цвят му отива, но да си едно към едно със зле сварен зеленчук определено не е готино. 

 

Засмях се и го последвах навътре, оглеждайки се подходящо място на което да настаним. Избрахме си едно зад една колана, която закриваше от станалата част от заведението, но и ни позволяваше да виждаме всичко заради ъгъла. От тонколоните се носеха старите хитове на Били Джоунс и въпреки че не бях особено фен на тази музика, трябваше да си призная,че създаваше много приятна атмосфера. 

 

\- За първи път идвам тук, макар с Темин често да минаваме покрай заведението. - Сподели Кий и за миг ми се стори, че видях частица нервност в него, в начина по който очите му зашираха из стаята, след което се върнаха обрано на мен и после, сякаш засрамено, се забиха в поставката с реклама на новия италиански сандвич, който предлагаше заведението. - Непременно ще доведа и Темин тук.

 

Интонацията, с която произнесе името на най-добрия си приятел ме накара да смръщя вежди. 

 

\- От кога се познавате с него? - попитах небрежно.

 

\- От както се помня. - засмя се Кий и корема ми се сви. Нещо трябва да се е показало на лицето ми, защото той побърза да добави. - Той ми е като по-малък брат. 

 

-О. - казах само глупаво. 

 

Добре, можех и да оставя Темин да подиша някой друг ден. Такава добра душа съм. 

 

Сервитьорката, младо момиче с чаровна усмивка, дойде до нашата маса и ни подаде менютата, казвайки ни, че ще дойде след малко. Кибум и се усмихна в отговор и нямаше как да не забележа червенината избила по страните и. Сори, сестро, шанса ти е нулев. В съзнанието ми изникна образа на нахакана, чернокожа жена с огромни обици, която щрака с пръсти по онзи характерен начин и трябваше да захапя долната си устна за да не избухна в смях. 

 

Кий ме погледна въпросително, но аз поклатих глава, скривайки лицето си в менюто. 

 

\- Смятам да пробвам ‘Калабрезе’. - прекъсна тишината след малко Кий, накланяйки менюто. - Ти избра ли си?

 

Някакси ‘Не, защото зяпах дългите ти, изящни пръсти’ не ми се виждаше много подходящ отговор. Затова хвърлих поглед към менюто и казах първото име, което ми се мерна. 

 

\- ‘Мафиозо’. - казах. 

 

Кий се намръщи. 

 

\- Сигурен ли си? 

 

\- Да, естествено. - затворих менюто и в този момент се появи сервитьорката. Така ли ми се струваше или бялата й риза беше с едно копче по разкопчана от преди малко? 

 

\- Избрахте ли си? - попита тя вежливо и двама ни, но погледа и не се отделяше от Кий. 

 

\- За мен ‘Калабрезе’ и малка бутилка минерална вода, за теб, Джонг?

 

\- ‘Мафиозо’ и един ‘Спрайт’, моля. - процедих. 

 

\- Чудесно. А някаква салата? 

 

Кий поклати глава. 

 

\- Не, благодаря. 

 

\- Добре, тогава. След малко ще получите поръчките си. 

 

Изпратих я с гневен поглед. 

 

\- Сладък си, когато ревнуваш. - засмя се Кий, докато мое лице пламна в червено. - Още повече, когато няма никаква причина да го правиш. 

 

\- Не ревнувам. - промърморих жалко, но и двамата знаехме истината. - Е, от къде си родом?

 

Ловката смяна на тема, си е ловка смяна. 

 

След десет минути поръчките ни беше готова, слава Богу, донесена от друга сервитьорка, този път много по-възрастна, която очевидно не искаше нищо друго освен да приключи, колкото се може по-бързо. Както и да е, облекчението ми не трая дълго. На пицата ми имаше чушлета. Малки, червени чушлета, които подозрително приличаха на мексикански. 

 

\- Явно наистина си падаш по лютото. - усмихна ми се Кий и аз успях да му върна една измъчена усмивка в отговор. 

 

\- Да, не ям нищо без да го подлютя. - размахах вилицата си аз, преувеличавайки мъничко. И под мъничко имах предвид, че изобщо не мога да ям люто. 

 

\- Сериозно? Аз не мога да търпя много. - направи физиономия Кий и си отряза парче от собствената пица с елегантно движение. - Няма ли да ядеш? Няма да е толкова вкусна, когато изстине. 

 

\- Да, разбира се. Да ям. - промърморих и непохватно отрязах едно парченце, внимавайки да побутна чушка на него отстрани. 

 

\- Падна ти чушка. - обади се услужливо Кий, сочейки с ножа към парчето, което нарочно избутах. - Как мразя когато това стане с шунката. Жалко е любимите съставки да се похабяват така, нали?

 

\- Изключително жалко. - кимнах и примирено набучих и чушката, надигайки вилицата към устата си. Нямаше да е чак толкова зле, нали? И преди бях ял чушки. Фасулска работа. 

 

Само дето беше толкова зле. В мига в който езика ми се докосна с червеното чушле в тяло ми се задейства верига от реакции, които завършиха с това, че изплюх нещастната хапка право в лицето на Кий. 

 

\- Кърпичка? - попита любезно сервитьорката, която бе до съседната маса и бе станала свидетел на цялата сцена. 

 

\- Да, моля. - каза просто Кий. 

 

*** 

 

\- Нали не се сърдиш за преди малко? - попитах нервно. Вървяхме към ледената градина в леко неловка тишина, която мозъка ми отчаяно се опитваше да запълни с всяка възможна тъпотия, която незнайно защо складираше из гънките си. 

 

\- Не, на всеки може да се случи. - махна с ръка Кий, но по начина по който се поколеба на последната дума, стана ясно, че и той не е много убеден в тoва. - Да го забравим, окей? А пък и доматено пюре сигурно има някакво полезно действие за кожата.

 

\- Не забравяй за лютите чушлета. - напомних му аз и двамата избухнахме в смях, разрушавайки неловката атмосфера около нас. 

 

\- Нямам търпение да видим ледените фигури! - възкликна Кибум и ръцете ни се докоснаха случайно. Побързах да дръпна своята, но Кий е грабна, преплитайки пръстите ни. - Нямаш нищо против, нали?

 

Поклатих глава, загубил дар слово. Защо ми се струваше, че това трябваше да го направя аз?

 

\- Телефона ми прави хубави нощни снимки, иска ми се да кача нещо във фейсбук. Между другото и ти имаш, нали? 

 

\- Да. - казах разсеяно, наслаждавайки се на усещането на ръката му в моята. 

 

\- Трябва ме добавиш. Ким Кибум. 

 

\- Знам. 

 

Осъзнах какво съм казал прекалено късно. 

 

\- Знаеш? От къде можеш да знаеш? Всички в университета ме наричат Кий. 

 

Дали това беше подходящия момент да му кажа, че съм нещо като сталкър? 

 

\- Че ти не каза Кий?

 

Кий ме погледна така сякаш се съмнява в психическото ми здраве, но не пусна ръката ми, което трябваше да означава нещо. 

 

Естествено, съдбата не изпусна шанса да ми напомни, че не съм и особен любимец, под формата на табела ‘затворено’ точно на вратите на оградата, от където започваше изложението на ледени фигури. 

 

\- Май е затворено. - промълви Кий нещастно. 

 

\- Но аз проверих в Интернет! Пишеше, че работи да до единайсет! 

 

\- Сигурно е объркано. Няма значение, ще го видим някой друг път. 

 

\- Не! - възразих яростно, откъсвайки се от Кий и тръгвайки към оградата решително. - Няма да позволя на никой и нищо да провали първата ни среща. - изплюх аз и започнах да се катеря по хлъзгавата ограда, която започна да се накланя наляво-надясно под натиска на теглото ми. 

 

\- Джонг, слез долу! Сигурно има охрана! 

 

\- Каквото и да кажеш няма да ме накараш да сляза, освен ако не е от другата страна, Кий! - извиках решително. 

 

\- Наистина не мисля, че това е-

 

\- Бавно слезте от оградата и дръжте ръцете си така, че да можем да ги виждаме. 

 

Добре, сигурно се шегуваш. 

 

***

 

Е, този път не ни държаха цяла нощ, макар че трябваше доста да ги убеждавам, че не съм вандал, който е искал да разруши фигурите и Кий не е мой партньор. И като говорим за него, нека просто кажа, че не беше особено очарован за разходката из затвора. Може би защото някои от временните затворници, се почувствах задължени да му кажат, колко харесват задника му в тези дънки. 

 

Когато ни пуснаха два часа по-късно, мълчаливо си хванахме такси, което спря пред дома на Кий, който все така мълчаливо се изниза от колата, помайвайки ми вяло с ръка и оставяйки ме да се давя сам в самосъжаление.   
И това беше. 

 

Явно някой там горе беше решил, че не заслужавам дори малко-

 

~ На едно далечно, ама наистина далечно,място ~

 

Съдбата се беше разположила на любимия си фотьойл и се тъпчеше с пуканки, гледайки с интерес към малката сфера, която се носеше във въздуха пред нея и в момента показваше образа на един от любимите и смъртни. 

 

\- Още ли не ти е писнало? - промърмори Късмета, когато влезе в стаята и уморено се цопна на дивна, качвайки краката си на холната масичка. 

 

\- Тихо, следва интересен момент. - изшъшка му Съдбата и взе чашата с Кола, която се бе напълнила малко по-рано, отпивайки от нея, след което оригвайки се шумно. Късмета не изглеждаше кой знае колко впечатлен. - Кий позвъни на вратата. 

 

\- На тях им е писано да са заедно. - каза той отегчено. - Не се ли чувстваш зле, че постоянно им пречиш?

 

\- Аз?! Да им преча?! Те са любимата ми двойка! - възкликна скандализирана Съдбата и замери с няколко пуканки Късмета, който наведе главата си тъкмо навреме за да ги избегне. Но при него винаги ставаше така, затова Съдбата не се изненада особено. Все още се опитваше да го накара да пуснат тото и да си поделят печалбата. - Просто нямаше да е толкова е забавно, ако се бяха събрали веднага. Къде щеше да е тръпката?

 

\- За тръпката не знам, но посещения в затвора определено нямаше да има. - отбеляза Късмета. 

 

\- Ти пък кога разбираш от тези неща. - промърмори Съдбата, която бе заклета фенка на романтичните комедии и се взря в сфера тъкмо, когато Джонг свличаше дънките на Кий. - О, любима ми част. 

 

Късмета отвори уста и я затвори, осъзнавайки, че със Съдбата смисъл да спориш просто няма. Така или иначе, винаги ставаше така както си не наумила тя. Само се надяваше горките две смъртни момчета да имам достатъчно сили за това, което бе скрила тя в ръкава си за тях.


End file.
